quakefandomcom-20200222-history
News
'QuakeWiki News' July 25, 2011 *The Polls - Would you like QuakeWiki to be protected from use by unregistered users? - Victory: July 14, 2011 *Forums deleted and replaced with the News. *QUAKE 5??? July 13, 2011 *The News featured on the Main Page at this time was moved to create the most recent News of the Wiki. *Still no sign that Quake 5 will ever be made. July 10, 2011 *The Polls - With the change back to the old edit tool whilst we clear up a few things, please vote below as you use the old one for the week and make one final choice on which one you prefer. - Victory: The problem has been solved with the editor and your final poll vote shows you have decided to keep the new wikia editor. Thank you for your time. *Quake wiki has decided to use the new editor. Thank you for you time in voting. *Due to some reasons before the tool can be changed permently we must reset it to the old one for a week. Please visit the poll below regarding this. July 9, 2011 *Raadec has returned from holiday. June 24, 2011 *Quake has been replaced with Click here for a full list of Quake games. *Please have a nice welcome to Quake wiki's new admin, Deathstalker666. He's new so don't treat him too harsh ;) *Raadec is going to be away for 2 weeks. If you have any problems or questions, don't hesitate to ask TeriffiedToxic. *Shaleblade is now no longer an administrator for Quake wiki.. *CONGRATULATIONS! We now have reached 500 pages! Thank you for your dedication to the Wiki. June 23, 2011 *Polls - Quake Wiki has decided to test the new editing tool released by wikia and we want to know whether or not you like this tool or do you think we should revert? - Victory: The tool is okay just a few problems thats all. June 21, 2011 *TeriffiedToxic is back to help the wiki grow once again. *The Forum hasn't had any new sections, and only shows DPL Forum: Too Few Catagories! *The Gaming Wikia section is now deleted. *Featured Images have been renamed to Recently Uploaded Images. June 13, 2011 *Features Images are now the 20 most recently uploaded Images, instead of the 122 previously shown. May 24, 2011 Games}Click Here for the Full Experience has been renamed to Quake. May 16, 2011 *Dedicated QuakeWiki Admin, TeriffiedToxic is having a break of a few weeks. May 10, 2011 *Polls - Do you think that there should be pages for all Quake 3 Arena Maps or one page for all levels - Victory: Seperate page For each. *Number of Featured Images go from 112 to 122. May 9, 2011 *Number of Featured Images go from 63 to 112. *Quake's Icons have been shortened to the four main games, with a new button underneath leading saying Games}Click Here for the Full Experience. May 6, 2011 *Quake Wiki heading with Series and Spin Offs renamed as Quake May 4, 2011 *Polls - Who is the most difficult final boss? - Victory: Shaarj Queen. May 2, 2011 *Only 5 Games in the Wikia Gaming section. *The Series and The Spin Offs are now different sections under the main section of Quake Wiki. April 30, 2011 *Visit the polls at the bottom of the Main Page. *The Main Series is renamed as The Series. April 29, 2011 *The Main Series and The Spinoffs are separated under different headings. Icon for Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. *The Main Page Poll is still ongoing and despite the so far, positive response regarding the Main Page, I can’t ignore the negatives and so I would like everyone to turn to the Main Page Discussion] and list any ideas you have. The Main Page for QuakeWiki has always been an ongoing ‘problem’ between the Administrators here and so we welcome any suggestions on improving the Main Page to make easy to use to access our growing database of information. April 22, 2011 *Polls - What do you think of the QuakeWiki Main Page? - Victory: This will be an ongoing thing but at the moment, there is a positive response for the Main Page but it will still be worked on. March 21, 2011 *Number of Featured Images go from 61 to 63. March 19, 2011 *Polls - What would you want from Quake 5? - Victory: The votes in the poll have revealed that most people would like Quake 5 to be based on the Strogg Storyline of Quake II and Quake 4. Thank you for your votes. The runners up are as follows: 2nd 'Singleplayer based with unrelated story like Quake', 3rd 'Multiplayer based much like Quake 3 Arena', 4th 'Not intrested in Quake 5', and 5th 'Mutliplayer based much like Quake Wars' with a pathetic and understandably 1 vote. March 17, 2011 *Like Quake 3 Arena? Then don't fret to try out the modded version, Open Arena. Check the wiki and download this popular game.Open Arena. *Number of Featured Images go from 37 to 61. March 15, 2011 *Number of Featured Images go from 23 to 37. March 11, 2011 *Polls - Okay the background has been revamped, what do you think now? - Victory: Due to votes in the poll, the current background will be kept for the long term, until someone has a better idea for it. Thank you for your votes. March 10, 2011 **Badges have been created so make edits and compare scores. February 28, 2011 *Visit Quake Wars:Playthrough for help playing the latest game in the series. February 21, 2011 *Polls - What do you think of the background image? - Victory: It needs work. February 17, 2011 *Polls - Do you think quake wiki should create a video tutorial for ET:Quake wars? - Victory: Due to a highly voted demand, a Quake Wars video tutorial will be put on QuakeWiki in time. Thank you for your votes. February 15, 2011 *Happy Valentimes day Quake fans January 12, 2011 *Number of Featured Images go from 11 to 23. *The Recent Vote renamed as Polls. *Need Some Help has been renamed as Help. *The Introduction is called Introduction instead of What is it all About? The text is also brown instead of black, like all other headings. January 11, 2011 *Addition of Meet the Administrators. *The Series, or the previously named Nav Bar, has been moved to the top of the page. January 10, 2011 *Wikia Gaming is now found under the heading What Wikia also has to Offer. *Addition of the Featured Images. *Addition of the Featured Article. *Polling has been renamed to The Recent Vote. *Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. December 12, 2010 *Due to a recent poll, the most difficult monster in Quake is the Shambler as voted by you. Makron(Q4)came in second with Black Widow Guardian and Network Guardian coming in joint third. From these results, we can say there will always be a difficult monster in Quake no matter if you play the old classics or the 'newer' releases. December 5, 2010 *We are currently going through the process are re-designing the Mainpage, as the quick ones among you may have noticed. This is an ongoing process and so unless otherwise stated, what you see will not be anywhere near the final version December 3, 2010 *Removal of many small sections in the past. *Introduction mentions that QuakeWiki was created on March 16, 2006 by Wolf2Hexen. *Wikia gaming found to far right at bottom, very small text. *Poll of the Day(ish) renamed Polling. *Removal of grey tables, everything now under banners. *Check out the Forums to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *New mainpage layout December 2, 2010 *The most powerful Quake monster is the Dragon as voted by you! *QuakeWiki is currently undergoing a relaunch after a prolonged lull in activity. November 30, 2010 *Poll of the Day(ish) - The Most Difficult Quake Monster? - Victory: Dragon. *Quake 3 Bot pages will be kept due to poll vote. November 28, 2010 *Quake heading image text no longer in red box *Quake Wars:Enemy Territory page has been created. *Administrators moved to top of Behind the Scenes table November 26, 2010 *If anyone knows how to access the lists of data about the Quake 3 Bots, such as accuracy, contact Raadec. This information will be useful for the Wikia and the Bot pages. *Poll of the Day(ish) - Should Quake Wiki keep the Quake 3 Bots page and delete all charactor pages apart from protaganists or shall we have All charactor pages and delete Quake 3 Bots? - Victory: Keep Quake 3 Bots. November 25, 2010 *Administrators are not new November 13, 2010 *Record edits will earn you badges on your user page. November 11, 2010 *Poll of the Day(ish) - Due to recent thought, Due you think that quake wiki should create a page for Quake Wars: Enemy Territory? - Victory: Yes. *New Background Art *Quake Wars:Enemy Territory is the Favourite Game of Quake Wiki. November 10, 2010 *Quake Wiki has been renamed Quake Wikia *Recent Activity has been added to the Main Page. November 1, 2010 *Poll of the Day(ish) - What is your favourite Quake game? - Victory: Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. October 29, 2010 *Quake has replaced Quake 1. October 26, 2010 *Hey, it's nice to know you people are voting on making a new admin, but we really need to drop an opinion on the Admin board or on our talk pages. We cannot just pick a admin at random. Please give us you thought on who should be the next welcomer to the team. October 10, 2010 *QuakeWiki is strictly English Only. September 24, 2010 *It's good that edits are flying out, and most are improving the site. But, may I please let people take into considering, that enemy text boxes need to run together. I have looked at ways to be work best, and if you can see the Dragon page as an example, I believe it's text box should be an example to follow throughout. If you have any idea on how to further improve on it, I will be more than happy to hear them. Continue your great work, Raadec. September 21, 2010 *Poll of the Day(ish) - Do you think that Quake Wiki should employ another admin? If so who? If you agree please leave a message on the Administration Board, thanks, User:TeriffiedToxic. - Victory: Yes. However, no one left a message. September 11, 2010 *Poll of the Day renamed Poll of the Day(ish) August 11, 2010 * Go to Quake Live and sign up or get a membership for those 'member exclusive' maps. July 22, 2010 *At QuakeWiki, we want to help our visitors get the information they seek about Quake. This is a community effort and everyone involved makes a difference. To further improve QuakeWiki, we ask that all members go through the trouble of creating a Wiki account (free) and thus you have something to show for your knowellege of Quake. Thank you, Raadec. * Poll of the Day - Okay the background has now been changed to a rusty metal colour, what do you think now? - Victory: Ok. July 14, 2010 *If you have any ideas, questions or problems, contact/ask Raadec or TeriffiedToxic and they'll be glad to help. July 12, 2010 *The Background is under construction so people who say it is crap, please head over to my talk page and tell me why and what to improve,TeriffiedToxic. July 7, 2010 *Quake is the Favourite Game of Quake Wiki. *The Background has been tweeked so give the Quake Wiki staff feedback. *Poll of the Day has grey background instead of clear. Also edited to be more lengthwise than height. *Link to join our friends at the Quake Live Wiki added to Behind the Scenes. July 1, 2010 *We have recently started working on a QuakeLive page, thus the new logo link at the top. For more information on QuakeLive, join our friends at the Quake Live Wiki. June 30, 2010 *Poll of the Day - Out of all the Quakes, which is your favourite? Victory: Quake. June 29, 2010 *Poll of the Day - The Background has been tweeked. What do you think now? - Tie:Perfect and Rubbish June 28, 2010 *Poll of the Day - The new logo is up, what do you think? - Tie:Good and Perfect *Due to the poll the background needs tweaking but this was only a slater skin so Quake Wiki will make a skin that suits everyone. June 23, 2010 *Clicking the Quake heading image text brings you to Games. June 20, 2010 *Poll of the Day - What do you think of the background? - Victory: The background will be tweaked. June 14, 2010 *Poll of the Day - Do you think that Quake Wiki needs a custom background rather than a default one? - Victory:Yes. *Poll of the Day - Do you think the sidebar needs changing and if yes leave a message on any admins talk page on what it needs updating. - Victory: No. June 13, 2010 *Quake 3 Bots page is in need for editing and cleaning up, head on over there to help TeriffiedToxic. June 11, 2010 *Poll of the Day - The logo, do you think it needs to be changed? - Victory: Yes. *Poll of the Week becomes Poll of the Day June 10, 2010 *Poll of the Week. All Old polls will go to The Page Of Polls, and Polls start coming back to the main page. - Should Quake wiki create pages for Cheats? - Victory: We shall make a page for Cheats. June 6, 2010 *Discussion for QuakeWiki renamed to Administration Board to fit Wikia standards. June 5, 2010 *New Page - Quake 4 Video *Quake heading image text now surrounded by red box for less contrast. *Behind the Scenes gets subsection for New Pages. May 30, 2010 *Quake 1 Video coming soon. *Quake 3 Arena Videos added. May 23, 2010 *Discussion for QuakeWiki created, use it to help further improve QuakeWiki. May 13, 2010 *Make sure any Quake 3 Team Arena links actully link to the new page and not Quake 3 Arena. May 8, 2010 *New Quake text with orange box used at top of heading instead of basic text. May 7, 2010 *Mass pages updated (more to go, always more). *New page, Quake 3 Team Arena created due to poll vote. All help is welcome. May 6, 2010 *Nav bar heading renamed from Games to Quake *Nav bar images have changed to larger icons placed inside grey squares. *Go to The Page Of Polls to have your say. Polls eleminated from Quake Wiki. *The 3 red tables have been deleted, eliminating Recent Activity, Helping Out, and What's New on Quake Wiki. What's New was simply repetition of what was added in Behind the Scenes. The other two were just too large to be useful. May 5, 2010 *Nav bar centered on Quake Wiki. *Quake Wiki can only be edited by users with sysop abilities. May 4, 2010 *Addition of Meeting your Team heading, which lists the current admins. *The Introduction has been changed to say what the Wiki is about, and administrators have been generalized due to the fourth admin, Auguststorm1945. *Behind the Scenes table added. It is a grey box listing Recent Events. *Nav bar now found just after the Title bar instead of being to the right of Introduction. *Requests for Adminship has been removed due to four admins being enough for the time being, while the wiki is rather silent. *Nav bar images have changed from box art to icons placed inside red circles *Continuation of the Quake Wiki box repositioning. *Power-up pages now have some images of the power-ups. May 1, 2010 *Auguststorm1945 appointed Administrator. April 28, 2010 *Added a page for Requests for Adminship. April 27, 2010 *The Quake Wiki has been taken out of sysop and is instead protected *Added Helping Out section of Quake Wiki. *The Quake Wiki boxes were changed to the color red and repositioned. *A create box was added to the main page for new pages. *The images of the nav bar were made tighter, and moved to the top of the page instead of inside Recent Changes. *The second poll, What is your favorite game? This poll was more popular with 14 votes. Quake 4 won, Quake and Quake 2 tied, and Quake 3 came in last. Quake Wars did not have a vote. *The first poll, do you think Quake wiki should create a page for Quake Wars? The poll ended tied, one for yes, one for no. April 24, 2010 *The Quake Logo has been fixed *The nav bar has been edited so you can get to the games quicker. TeriffiedToxic April 23, 2010 *Got a question about the Games or Wikia? Ask Raadec and he'll help you. *Quake 2 Video added. *The permission error to create new pages has now been sorted out. Please feel free to create pages without any error messages. This was an external problem affecting many Wikias but it has now been dealt with. Sorry for the inconvenience, Raadec. April 21, 2010 *The Quake Wiki can now only be edited by users with sysop abilities. *Some pages redone like Quake 3 Arena. *Links to games via frontpage logos. April 6, 2010 *TeriffiedToxic and Raadec are appointed administrators to help Shaleblade March 31, 2010 *Background redone. *New QuakeWiki logo March 24, 2010 *New admin: TeriffiedToxic. * New logo (will eventually show up). October 16, 2009 *Added information about Vandalism. *Vandalism Protection of Quake Wiki. *Hey, right now the Quake Wiki is currently undergoing a rebirth behind the scenes. Our new Administrator is doing his best. A new Main Page will be up when everything is ready. October 15, 2009 *Shaleblade appointed new Administrator of Quake Wiki. April 17, 2009 *Main Page moved to Quake Wiki to make it easier for Google to index this wiki. January 4, 2008 *Wiki adopted by Shaleblade. November 20, 2007 *This wiki is currently inactive. Please help to revive or relaunch it! September 11, 2007 *First content added to main page. March 16, 2006 *Wikia created by Wolf2Hexen.